Brythymmiir
Brythymmiir (pronounced: BRIH-thim-eer) One of the first naturally conceived dragons of Flauria, Brythymmiir was born in 226 VB. As he grew, he became quite involved in the building of Corathelia, as well as with the Vault of Hope and the undertaking of the Verdant Breath. It was during this time Brythymmiir developed a close kinship with members of the elven race and spent increasingly more time in an elven form, living amongst them. Over the centuries, Brythymmiir, and a small tight-knit group of elves, studied the arcane arts voraciously and became a group of powerful spellcasters. These seven elves, led by Brythymmiir, came to be known across the lands as the Arcanoctrum. During the age of the Verdant Breath, peace was abundant and little occurred to disrupt it, but as with anything of its scale and complexity, complications did occasionally arise. The Arcanoctrum became invaluable for quelling these complications, and in doing so gained status and favor with the gods, as well as with their fellow mortals, who spread tales of their deeds. As centuries passed, Brythymmiir watched his friends succumb to their race’s long, but still much too short, lifespans and leave this world. Each time, they passed their position in the Arcanoctrum down to a blood relative, and so the tradition has continued. Never more than seven full blooded elves, led by by Brythymmiir. In 4121 VB, when evil tore into the world and began corrupting and destroying everything in its path, many were called upon to act, yet many, many more were soft from generations of peace. Brythymmiir, and his Arcanoctrum, stood in battle as the Shatterblight Wars began, and would do so innumerable times over the decades to come. Using their immense knowledge and power, they pushed back demons and drove back devils through their dimensional tears before sealing their rifts. They waged war against Brythymmiir’s own kind, as most of the chromatic dragons fell prey to the corruption they had for so long escaped. It was of no surprise that the Arcanoctrum were present, and signing members, of the Burning Pact, or that they continued to lead armies, now bolstered with new allies, against the malevolent beings seeking the ruination of Flauria. Though after so many years of service to his world, Brythymmiir was ancient and signs of his failing body began to emerge. For almost four thousand years he built, guided, and protected, but as the very fate of the world was being threatened, he now feared. It was then that the god Kaal, whom watched Brythymmiir fondly for his entire life, took his mortal guise as an elf and presented the Arcanoctrum with a gift in the form of knowledge. He imparted an ancient ritual, which had not yet been used on this world and typically had only ever been performed by the elfs. This was a ritual to become a lich, but one dedicated to the protection of its people, born from love; a far cry from the hateful, greedy beings most liches traded their lives to become. After much deliberation, both with himself, as well as with his Arcanoctrum, Brythymmiir swore to protect Flauria from all manner of evils and welcomed the undeath. It was with this transformation that he pledged to lead the Arcanoctrum for eternity. With his sacrifice, Brythymmiir continued to wage war, now bolstered by his new strength and no longer feeling the ails of his failing mortal shell. Many heroes were forged in the Shatterblight, and it took every last one of them to end the war, though Brythymmiir stood apart as a beacon of hope and sacrifice for what he had done. He swore to watch the world and be ready should it call upon him again, also vowing he and the arcanoctrum would pour over their collected knowledge, and seek out what they did not yet know, in order to prevent a cataclysm of this scale from occurring once more. Category:Notable Figures